


Panini Promises

by BlueStag



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Implied Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte, Multi, Robb Stark is a Gift, but not really mentioned like at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStag/pseuds/BlueStag
Summary: Dany does a favor for Robb and interviews swim team captain Yara Greyjoy for the school newspaper but little does she know that Robb and Theon are trying to set the two up.





	1. A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a pretty short and sweet story, hope you all enjoy <3

“I’ll do it,” Dany said. “If you make me a panini.” 

“You know, you’re the best, no one else would cover for me,” Robb said with a grin. “I’ll tell her it’s you that’s meeting her at the caf instead.” He whipped out his phone and sent a message to Yara Greyjoy- swim team captain and history major, sister of Robb’s boyfriend, and she was also in Dany’s Greek class. “I think you two are going to really hit it off.” 

“You’re lucky I’m free today, Greek’s been hell lately,” Dany replied. 

“Aren’t you like the smartest person in that class?” Robb asked. 

“No, I just work hard to do well,” Dany said. “Now I should go now, I shouldn’t be late for the swim team captain on a night with practice.” She left the common area of the dormitory and walked her way to the cafeteria. It didn’t take long to get there, but it never hurt anyone to be a little early. She didn’t bother getting anything to eat, and found herself a nice table that was easy to spot at the entrance. 

To Dany’s slight annoyance, Yara was eight minutes late with a foot long sub. “Sorry ‘bout my tardiness- swim was longer than anticipated, but never hurts to be fashionably late.” 

“No worries,” Dany said with a little forced smile. “Just need to ask you a few questions for this article on the team.” 

“Ask away,” 

“How’s this season going so far?” Dany asked.

“Pretty well actually, scratch that, it’s the most intense yet exciting season I’ve had the pleasure of being apart of.” She said before taking a large bite from the sandwich, after a minute of chewing she swallowed, “Sorry, I’m just so frickin’ hungry.” 

“Oh, no need to apologize. And back to the question, why’s that?” 

“Our competitors are rather challenging so we’ve been training extra hard, and it’s been very rewarding. Personally, I’ve never been in better shape in my life, both physically and mentally.” 

Dany jotted down what Yara said, that was about everything she needed for the article but she found Yara’s company enjoyable and selfishly decided she would keep the interview going for awhile. “How’ve you been training?” 

“Lots of swimming, obviously. Going on runs to work on my endurance, a bit of weight training too. Primarily working on my glutes and triceps, but also toning because I personally enjoy looking muscular.” Dany let herself check out Yara’s arms, they were rather impressive. 

“Impressive,” Dany said. Yara gave her a playful and flirtatious wink, Dany cursed herself for blushing. ‘She’s probably straight, she’s probably straight,’ she chanted to herself mentally. “Is the training rigorous?” 

“Can be,” Yara smiled. “But I love it.”

“As someone who does not enjoy exercise, mind if I ask why?” Dany asked. 

“I like a challenge,” Yara said. “And I really like the adrenaline.” Dany pretended to write in her notepad and smiled at Yara. “Shame you don’t like to exercise, you would make an excellent swimmer.”

“What makes you say that?” Dany asked with a genuine smile. 

“Slim hips, long arms,” Yara shrugged. ‘Fuck maybe she’s not straight. Dammit keep your composure, Dany.’ 

“Well between you and me, I’m a bit of a klutz,” Dany said. 

“So is my brother, he isn’t a bad swimmer, but he isn’t good either,” Yara said. “We weren’t raised the same.” 

“What do you mean?” Dany asked, putting her pen down. 

“We’re from the Isle of Skye, we both grew up by the beach but ever since he was thirteen, Theon has gone to a boarding school in Northern Britain. On breaks he’d stay with Robb’s family, he wasn’t on the best terms with dad.” Yara explained, “On the island, our house was by the ocean. I was always in the water, ever since I was a girl. Was my favorite place to be, and it still is.” 

“I hear the beaches are beautiful at the isle,” Dany said. 

“They are, I miss it,” Yara said. “Swimming makes me feel at home, and as lame as this sounds the team feels like family to me.” 

“I don’t think that sounds lame, I think it’s great that you’re doing something that you love.” Dany said. Yara smiled in response and went quiet, “Do you have any hobbies aside from swimming?” 

“Well I’m working on becoming a bit of an activist, I recently joined the feminism club and I’m considering joining the GSA,” She replied. Dany’s heart pounded in her chest, she knew it would be inappropriate to ask Yara about her sexuality but she was tempted. 

“That’s wonderful,” Dany said. “If I had time, I would’ve joined the feminism club. Newspaper takes up most of my spare time, I mostly edit, but sometimes I write.”

“Robb tells me you’re the backbone of the school newspaper,” Yara said. “I personally love the paper, so thanks for making it happen.” 

“Thank you,” Dany grinned. “As treacherous as it can be, I like helping out.”

“See, we’re not so different,” Yara said, finishing her sandwich. “We both like things that make us suffer.”


	2. Freaks and Greeks

Wednesdays were rough for a multitude of reasons for Yara; no practice, the general atmosphere of misery, and worst of all Greek. She wasn’t entirely sure why she’d even signed up for that class- well, she needed a language credit and Spanish was full and she didn’t want to learn the arabic alphabet. Today, though, there was a silver lining: she had finally spoken to the cute blonde in class. 

While Yara didn’t necessarily have a crush on Dany, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t attracted to Dany and her adorable smile. “Morning, roomie,” Ygritte said. “How’d your little interview go?” 

“Went well,” Yara said. “How’d your date with Jon go?” 

“Well.” Ygritte replied in a mocking tone. “Is it just me or is this campus like a giant family reunion?” 

“It’s not just you,” Yara said. “Robb told me that Dany is Jon’s aunt, isn’t that weird?” Ygritte laughed hysterically and snorted a little. 

“Are you joking?” 

“No,” Yara said. “Dany’s eldest brother knocked up some lady and the Starks took him in.”

“God I can’t imagine going to school with my aunt, don’t you think that’s a little awkward?” Ygritte asked. 

“Don’t know, maybe you can ask him on your next date,” Yara said. 

“And maybe you can ask Dany on your next date,” Ygritte teased. 

“Wasn’t a date,” Yara said. “Though, I am open to anything.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Ygritte said. “Now go to Greek and talk to that girl so I can go back to sleep.”

“See you later,” Yara said before leaving their apartment. The morning was livid, much like Yara before her coffee. She envied Ygritte who not only didn’t take Greek but was also sleeping as she was stuck in her own personal hell. On her way to Greek, she stopped a coffee shop on campus, was a nice little place where she typically gets her morning fix. 

“Morning Yara,” The barista, Gendry said. “Want the usual?” 

“Yeah,” Yara said. The barista got right to preparing her large black coffee. “Quiet morning?” 

“So far,” The Gendry replied. “Not many people are up as early as you.”

“I guess that makes two of us,” Yara retorted. Gendry smiled and sent her coffee across the counter with a blueberry muffin, Yara paid for her meal with campus cash and brought her breakfast to class. The professor didn’t really mind people eating in class as long as they ate quietly. Dany gave Yara the most adorable smile and waved at her, Yara gave her a little smirk and nod in return. Class started and they were to translate some ancient Greek texts, Yara couldn’t think with Dany sitting diagonal to her; her hair up, a little streak going down above her nose… she was so focused, her green eyes glued to the paper and her pen tucked behind her ear as she mumbled the Greek words to herself. 

The professor caught Yara staring and cleared his throat, flustered, she scribbled down what she thought the texts might have said. Class went on for another two hours, and then she was free. There was going to be a test on Friday, and Yara knew she was doomed to fail. “You look like you could use some help,” Dany said. 

“You offering or suggesting?” Yara asked. 

“Offering, want to come by my dorm tomorrow?” Dany asked. 

“Yeah, that works, I don’t have practice so anytime after two works,” Yara said. 

“Brilliant, here’s my number, just write to me when you get there so I can let you in.” Dany said, scribbling her number on a corner she’d torn from her notes. She had such gorgeous handwriting that all of a sudden made Yara feel insecure about her own. 

“Thanks, I’ll see you then,” Yara said. 

“Anytime,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you <333


	3. Study Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope to post the next chapter by tomorrow, in the meantime accept this <3

“I told you that the two of you would hit it off,” Robb said. “I fucking told you!” 

“Sounds like you want us to date,” Dany said. Robb gave her a little smile, “Dear god,” She blushed and cursed herself for it. “I- don’t meddle with my love life.”

“I’m not, I just think you two could have something,” Robb said. “Everything that happens is between you two.” 

“You know, you’re a really cool guy, Robb,” Dany said. “You still owe me a panini though.” 

“I’ll make paninis for you and Yara when she comes,” Robb said. “Then I’ll leave you two alone with your sandwiches.” Then almost as if on cue, she got a message from Yara; ‘Hey it’s Yara, I’m almost there can you open the front door for me?’

Dany hopped up and practically sprinted down the hall, she took the stairs down as she found that it was only faster when going up. She made it just in time for Yara, “Ready to study some Greek?” Dany asked. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,”

Dany walked her up to her dorm in a rather uncomfortable silence, doubt started pouring into her head; ‘she’s an upperclassman in Stag hall, she’s not going to be impressed by your one shared room with her brother’s boyfriend.’ She entered the code and opened the door, “It’s not much, but it’s home.” 

“I think it’s charming, looks a lot better than my old dorm,” Yara said. “I really like your lamp. Where’d you get it?”

“It’s actually a family heirloom,” Dany said. “Back in the day, Targareans were aristocrats and their sigil was a dragon. My uncle commissioned this lamp to be made out of an old chandelier in what used to be the Targaerean’s estate before it was taken.”

“Interesting,” Yara said. “Maybe one day you can give me a history lesson too.”

“Aren’t you a history major?” Dany asked. 

“Touche,” Yara said. 

“Though, I could tutor you in… chemistry,” Dany said awkwardly, Yara gave her a cocky smile and Dany felt herself collapse inside like a dying star as she had a little ‘gay panic’. Robb slapped his head in the corner as he flipped their sandwiches. 

“What’re you doing?” Yara asked turning to Robb.

“Making tomato mozzarella and basil paninis, want one?” Robb offered. 

“I would love one,” Yara said. “They smell amazing and I just went on a run so I’m starving.” Dany opened up her folder and pulled out the syllabus. 

“What exactly are you having trouble in?” Dany asked. 

“Grammar,” Yara replied.

“It’s not that hard once you notice the pattern, here let me show you.” Dany said as she proceeded to explain everything. Yara took notes and tried to focus on Dany’s words instead of her luscious pink lips, somehow she was able to retain almost all of the information Dany gave her. Robb served the paninis, and they were fucking delicious. 

“Damn these paninis are good,” Yara said. “I’m going to have to come here more often.” 

“That’d be nice, I enjoy your company,” Dany said. Robb gave her a thumbs up in the corner, and she struggled to keep her composure. “If we pass the test tomorrow we can celebrate over paninis.” 

“How about ice cream?” Yara asked. 

“Ice cream is good,” Dany replied. “You ever been to Penguin’s Landing?”

“Yes, I love their mint chocolate chip,” Yara said. “Best ice cream ever.” 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Dany said. “I like their vanilla.”

“Vanilla? That is the most boring ice cream flavor. It’s a disgrace you get it the most mediocre ice cream at the best ice cream parlor in the world.” Yara said. 

“Maybe I’ll get strawberry,” Dany said, “Try something different.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Yara said.


	4. 76

Chapter Four: 76

While the test wasn’t exactly easy for Yara, it wasn’t hard. They got the tests back on the following Wednesday, and to Yara’s amazement she’d gotten a 76. One of her personal best scores on the linguistics section of the course, and even better that meant that she got to get ice cream with Dany at Penguin’s Landing. 

After class, she shifted over to Dany, “Got a 76,” Yara said.   
“I got a ninety four, I lost two points on an easy question,” Dany frowned. “But congratulations! I guess I’m going to have to take you out to the Penguin’s Landing. Ice cream on me?”

“No, you’re the only reason I didn’t fail, least I can do is pay for your ice cream.” Yara said. “Let me take one for the team.” 

“Okay, okay, if it means so much to you then you can pay,” Dany smiled. “So when do you want to go?” 

“Well, today I have practice from three to five and I got a ticket to see a movie at six thirty, so preferably either tomorrow or sometime in between.” Yara said. 

“What movie?” Dany asked.

“Aquaman,” Yara replied. 

“Isn’t Jason Momoa in that?” Dany asked. 

“Yeah,” Yara said. “So is Nicole Kidman.” 

“I should go see it sometime then, I used to have the biggest crush on him.” Dany said. 

“You should come see it with me, I got a ticket for Theon, but he blew me off to spend time with Robb.” Yara said. “If you’re not doing anything- that is.” 

“I’d love to go see it with you,” Dany said. “But if I’m taking your movie ticket then I want to at least pay for my ice cream.” 

“Oh fine,” Yara said. “See you at five thirty then?” 

“Sounds good,” 

\----

When Dany got back to her room, Theon was visiting. He was sitting with Robb in the beanbag as if he didn’t blow his sister off. “Why did you blow off Yara? That’s really rude, Theon.” Dany said.

“What do you care?” Theon asked. “Aren’t you going with her?” 

“This is your chance to spend more one on one time with Yara and get to know her better. You shouldn’t be upset, maybe it’s fate.” Robb said. 

“Doesn’t mean that he did nothing wrong, she bought you a ticket, Theon.” Dany said. “Yara’s really great, you shouldn’t take her for granted.” 

“Did you fall for her?” Theon asked. “It’s fine if you do, I really don’t care.” 

“I’m definitely attracted to her, but I don’t know if I’ve fallen for her,” Dany said. “Please don’t tell her, I don’t want to creep her out.” 

“You kidding me? Yara wouldn’t care, she’d probably do you,” Theon said. “She’s adventurous.” 

“Is she straight?” Dany asked. 

“Hell no,” Robb said.

“Don’t you have any gaydar?” Theon asked.

“Gaydar isn’t a thing, Theon, you’re thinking of stereotypes,” Dany said. 

“Common misconception, gaydar is a thing, you just don’t have it.” Theon said. “What time are you leaving?” 

“We’re meeting at five thirty, but I’ll go now because I know I’m interrupting,” Dany said. “Just let me get some things.” 

“Are you doing your makeup?” Robb asked. 

“Just touching up a little,” Dany said as she applied a flattering shade of lipstick.


	5. The Start of Something

They met at the ice cream parlor, this time Yara wasn’t late. Her hair was damp from practice, she was wearing a pair of joggers with an unbuttoned oversized flannel that made Dany feel weak. “You’re looking good,” Dany said trying not to bite her lip and ruin her lipstick.  
“You’re not so bad yourself,” Yara said. “Love the lipstick,.” 

“Why thank you,” She said. They walked into the building, Yara held the door for Dany, it was a simple gesture but it warmed Dany’s heart. “Look at that, the Iron Cone challenge.” 

“Said to be over a thousand macros,” Yara said, “You have forty five minutes to eat it all. They say you win or you die when you enter that challenge. If you win, you get your picture on the wall and win the title ‘Emperor Penguin’.” 

“I really love that,” Dany said. “Maybe one day I’ll try.”

“I don’t know, Jon used to work here. He said that the cone is evil, a week after they started the challenge Jon quit,” Yara said. “Ygritte said he overreacted about all the ice cream wasted, but I saw where he was coming from to tell you the truth. Let’s get our ice cream now, just don’t get the Iron Cone today, we have a movie to catch.” 

“Welcome to Penguin’s Landing, we’re now accepting our competitor, Ice King’s coupons,” The man behind the counter said. “What can I get for you ladies?” 

“I’d like three scoops of mint chocolate chip in a chocolate sprinkled waffle cone,” Yara said. The man got her cone and scooped out the ice cream with considerable grace before awaiting for Dany’s order. 

“And I would like one scoop of strawberry and one scoop of vanilla in a sundae bowl with whipped cream and hot fudge, please,” Dany requested. Her order took a little longer to make, but it looked worth the wait. 

“I’m proud of ya,” Yara said. “For mixing things up a little.” 

“Me too, this is actually really good,” Dany said. “I normally just get one scoop of vanilla with caramel, maybe some sprinkles if I feel like it.” 

“When do you feel like getting sprinkles?” Yara asked. 

“There are just some days where I feel that I need a little something extra to make my day better,” Dany said. “I come here more often than I’d like to admit.”

“After tournaments I get a cone,” Yara said. “The thing about swimming is if you eat beforehand it throws you off, so after the long practices and tournaments and whatnot I get fucking hungry.” 

“I get what you mean, writing and reading makes me sleepy,” Dany said. “I passed out around two AM writing and editing your article, by the way.” 

“Sorry to hear that,” Yara said. 

“Oh, no worries, happens all the time. I’m a bit of an insomniac, I don’t sleep until I do.” Dany said. “I know it’s unhealthy, but I can’t help it. I actually sometimes work on the paper because I need to sleep.” 

“Theon has trouble sleeping too, different reasons, hopefully. Poor guy gets nightmares, he was in a terrible relationship and sometimes he feels that he’s still trapped and dissociates… Sorry to go all dark on ya, just got a lot on my mind.” Yara said. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Dany said. “You can talk to me if it helps. I promise everything is off the record.” 

“No, it’s okay, thanks though,” Yara chuckled. Dany paid for her ice cream with cash and the rest was on Yara’s credit card. They seated themselves on the stools in the back facing the window, “I have a tournament next Saturday.” 

“Maybe I should go, so I can write an article about it for the school paper,” Dany said without hesitation. She didn’t care if she sounded desperate and wasn’t even concerned about being subtle anymore.

“That’d be awesome,” Yara said. “Plus you get to see me in action.” Dany didn’t even try to hide her little blush, “So when’s that article you interviewed me for coming out?” 

“This Monday,” Dany answered. “Sorry it’s taken a while, we’re starting personal ads for the student body. Tyrion has been sending us pretty damn good jokes to be made into little comics, so we’re having Margaery and Loras draw em for us, they’re just taking their time. Which is understandable, art school is pretty demanding.” 

“Margaery is an art student?” Yara asked. “I thought she was a social justice major.” 

“She is, but she’s minoring in fine arts,” Dany replied. “She’s still very talented.”   
“I feel stupid asking this, but what are you majoring in?” Yara asked. 

“I’m majoring in political science and minoring in linguistics. I want to get into diplomacy, maybe become an ambassador. What about you?” Dany asked. 

“Oh, I’m a history major. I’m not minoring in anything at the moment, I probably should. I’m getting my undergraduate here so I can go to law school and become a lawyer. I hope to become a kick lawyer who helps get real justice. I’m not going to be one of those lawyers that helps the rich, powerful, and privileged to be above the law.” Yara explained. 

“I really love that,” Dany said. “Maybe I should write an article about what a great person you are.” 

“Maybe, my ego needs a little boost,” Yara replied. ‘This is my chance,’ Dany thought to herself. She took a deep breath and built herself some courage, what’s the worst that could happen?

“Then you came to the right place,” Dany said. “Because I think that you’re fucking gorgeous and so smart and witty.” 

“You know, that means a lot coming from you, you’re like a goddamn goddess,” Yara said. “Probably the prettiest and smartest girl on campus.”

Dany didn’t know what to say, she wasn’t sure if this was just gals being pals or flirting. ‘Fuck it,’ she thought, and looked Yara dead in the eye. She leaned in a little, just enough for Yara to back out if she wasn’t interested, Yara closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Dany closed the distance, when they collided it was fucking incredible. It was a gentle and tender kiss, but also hearty and almost loving. 

“Wow,” Dany said as they parted. Yara was smiling wider then Dany had ever seen her, “That was nice.” 

“Was incredible,” Yara corrected. 

“Yeah,” Dany said. 

“Still want to see Aquaman with me?” Yara asked. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Dany asked.   
“Just wanted to make sure I didn’t scare you off,” Yara said. 

“Takes a lot to scare me off,” Dany said. 

“Well, we should get going for the movie in a few minutes, so finish up that ice cream.” Yara said, taking the last bite of the pointy end of her cone. Together, they got into Yara’s car and she drove them to the theater. “You want any snacks or anything?” 

“No thanks, I’m good. Full of ice cream,” Dany said. 

“Me too,” Yara said. They went to their seats, and watched the movie. Dany had to fight the urge to reach over to hold Yara’s hand, around the third act of the movie, Yara put an arm around Dany’s shoulders. Butterflies flocked in her stomach, and thoughts swarmed her head. She realized that it was more than a kiss to both of them, it was the start of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying my story so far, comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	6. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick little glimpse into what Theon and Robb were up to

“Do you think Dany and Yara are on a date?” Robb asked. 

“Yeah, but they may not know it yet,” Theon said. “Yara is smitten with that girl. It’s kind of funny.” 

“Ygritte tells me that Dany is too,” Robb said. 

“She isn’t subtle,” Theon said. 

“You’re not wrong,” Robb said. “Ygritte and Jon are betting on how long it’s going to take for them to start dating, I wanted to get in on their wager but they thought it wouldn’t be fair as I’m the mastermind that got them together in the first place.” 

“I wouldn’t be in a wager against you, you’re hardly ever wrong,” Theon said. His stomach growled, “Can you make me a sandwich?” 

“Only if you spoon me,” Robb said. 

“Fine,” Theon said with a dramatic over exaggerated sigh. “But it better be grilled eggplant with basil aioli.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are fun to write about, hope to write some more about them in the future.


	7. The Tournament and The Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the tournament, Yara has a realization

As promised, Dany was at the tournament. Yara thought Dany was just saying things, but no, she was right there watching her. She was going to watch her swim and write about it, actively observing every move she makes and every potential mistake. Why did she think this was a good idea? Instead of focusing on winning, she’s not going to be focused at all. Dany waved at her with that huge adorable grin of hers, Yara waved at her as she got herself up on the starting block. She could practically feel Dany’s gaze piercing into her and weighing her down.

At the sound of the buzzer, she dove in the water. Her nerves were getting to her, something that didn’t often happen. Normally, Yara is perfectly comfortable around people she was pursuing. Of course, normally there wasn’t much to it. It was mostly just flings, and the potential of a real serious relationship was intimidating. 

Thoughts on whether it was worth taking a chance clouded up Yara’s mind, and she found herself an entire lap behind her opponents, she was fucked. Then, Robb’s voice popped into her head, “Dany really likes you, win or lose, it doesn’t matter.” 

Yara emerged from the water, the first round was done and her team was losing. “Are you okay, Yara, you seem off today,” Meera said. 

“I’m all right, there’s just a lot on my mind,” Yara said. “The water cleared my head though, I think in round two I can get my game back on.” 

“It’s okay if you don’t, Yara, you’re great and all but it’s not all on you,” Meera said. 

“I know,” Yara said, climbing back onto the starting block. She took a deep breath, and dove back into the clear abyss. The sterile chlorinated water didn’t have the same therapeutic effect that the natural salty water of the sea had. It was water though, nonetheless, and that was enough for her. 

Yara was fast this time around, fast but not necessarily graceful. Grace didn’t matter anymore, she wasn’t thinking about whether or not she was attractive to Dany because it wouldn’t make a difference- Dany liked her. 

She swam her distance and got out of the water again, then she swam again and again until her team was victorious. Dany took the team’s picture and asked some questions to everyone, she took time to compliment and congratulate every team member. She was warm and kind to everyone, even though she was there for Yara; such a good In the locker room, Yara showered and got dressed in her post swim loungewear. 

When she got out of the locker room, Dany was waiting for her in the lobby. “You were amazing out there,” Dany said. 

“Was I?” Yara smiled. 

“You were like a mermaid,” Dany said. 

“I used to want to be a mermaid,” Yara laughed. 

“I used to want to be a queen,” Dany said. 

“And who’s to say you’re not one already?” Yara asked. 

“And who’s to say you’re not a mermaid?” Dany asked. It was Yara’s turn to blush now, she was so screwed. She went still and stared blankly out the window trying to process these feelings that she has caught. “You doing okay, Yara?” 

“Yeah, sorry, just tired and hungry. Swimming does that.” Yara stammered. 

“Want to get ice cream?” Dany asked. “I think this time I might get sprinkles.”

“Yeah,” Yara said. “I’d like that, just give me thirty minutes, I need to take a cat nap.” 

“All right, I’ll meet you there,” Dany said.


	8. Reason

“Is it like a Greyjoy thing to be scared of commitment?” Ygritte asked. 

“I’m not scared of commitment,” Yara said. “I’m scared of… I don’t know, it’s just I haven’t been in any real relationship and Dany is just so wonderful.” 

“And you don’t want to mess it up?” Ygritte asked. “Yara, don’t overthink it. Life is short. You like Dany, and she likes you, life is short. Just let things happen, sure love can hurt. I know that better than anyone, I can’t tell you how many times Jon and I or Theon and Robb have broken up or gotten into a major fight. It sucks, but it’s better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, Yara.” 

“All right, I’ll give it a chance. I’ll ask her on a proper date,” Yara said.

“Good!” Ygritte exclaimed. 

“How should I ask her?” Yara asked. 

“You’re a charming lass, you’ll figure it out,” Ygritte said. “You should get going now, you have ten minutes to get to Penguin’s Landing.” 

“Shit,” Yara said, she grabbed her phone and wallet and jogged to the parlor. While there was a distance between Stag Hall and the parlor, it wasn’t great enough to warrant driving unless she was going somewhere else afterwards. Yara made it to the parlor just in time and Dany was already there, seated without an ice cream. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” Yara panted. 

“Did you run here?” Dany asked. 

“Jogged,” Yara answered. 

“You just swam like a goddamn mile, you probably shouldn’t push yourself,” Dany said. 

“Didn’t want to keep you waiting,” Yara said. 

“Well, you’re worth the wait.” Dany said. “Now let’s order our ice cream, I’ll pay today! My treat!” 

“No, I got it,” Yara said. 

“No, I got it, it’s the least I could do.” Dany said. 

“Fine then,” Yara said. “But next time I’m paying.” 

They ordered their ice cream and sat back at the stools, Yara wasn’t sure how to bring up the date, even though she was almost certain that Dany would go out with her. ‘Fuck the right moment, do it not,’ she told herself.

“Dany,” Yara started. ‘Do or die, Yara, do or fucking die.’ “I was thinking… Being around you makes me happy and I really like you, and I would like to take you out on a proper date.” 

“I’d like that,” Dany said. “How about Monday? To celebrate that article I could take you somewhere nice.”

“Sounds perfect,” Yara said. “What do you want to do?”

“We could go to the pub,” Dany said. “Keep it casual to take some of the first date pressure off. It’s casual, but it’s still a really nice place to go on Mondays. They have good food, and good drinks.”

“I’m down for that,” Yara said. 

“Good, I’m looking forward to it,” Dany said. 

“Me too.”

An uncomfortable silence between them, it wasn’t awkward but loaded with tension and anxiety. Yara wasn’t used to those feelings, she hadn’t had them in a long time. As frightening as it was, Robb had a point, the feelings brought something to Yara’s life. “So, how’s Greek going?” Dany asked to ease some of the tension. 

“It’s going,” Yara replied. “We’re back in the history unit so I’m doing pretty good.” 

“Glad to hear,” Dany said. 

“Yeah, I’m no longer on the brink of failing,” Yara said. “I’ve gone from a D- to a C+ and I’m living my best life.” 

“I’m proud of you,” Dany said. 

“Me too,” Yara said.


End file.
